The Fox, the Raven, and the CherryBlossom Tree
by wolfrun1
Summary: A fable about exactly what the title states. It's kind of like an Aesop fable, so each animal is based on a Naruto character.
1. Cherryblossom

Every day the fox woke up and walked over to the cherry-blossom tree.

He would admire her shades of pink and green, thinking nothing was as beautiful as she. The way her branches grew up and out.

It was a glorious sight to see.

And as much as he longed to sniff the flowers on her, he knew it could never be.

The fox had no wings.

He could not fly, on a breeze that would lift him into the sky.

He wondered in his mind, "Oh why can't our love ever be?"

While he sat there on the ground, a raven was flying all around.

He soon found himself coming down and landing on the tree.

The raven was sad, he had no home.

With his family killed, he was all alone.

But he'd be damned if he let his feelings be shone.

So he just sat there, arrogantly.

The fox got hot.

His jealousy burned.

The dream he had and knew he disserved

Was just stolen by some obnoxious bird,

Who had found Sakura so randomly.


	2. Anger

When the raven finally noticed the fox,

Who was so short and thin.

That was when the rivalry had really started to begin.

Each felt an odd burning growing deep within.

And it exploded when the raven hissed,

"Usuratonkachi."

"What did you say?", the fox spat out.

"You heard me, Dobe. So don't scream and shout.

I don't know what your attitude's all about, but don't take it out on me."

The fox was angry,

This rave was strange.

He had picked the fight,

But made the fox look deranged.

He hoped that the raven had some business arranged,

And would soon need to leave.

But the arrogant bird,

So black and mean,

Never once left the scene.

Not even during the time that the fox had been

Eating or asleep.

Sakura: "Beautiful…" –sob-

Naruto: "Yeah….you are.."

Sasuke: (quickly turns away)"Losers." –_Sniff_- (a tear appears in his eye)


	3. Weasel

The fox gave up for the time being.

He had realized that the raven wasn't going to be leaving.

And when the fox left, the bird started dreaming

About a day in his past.

It wasn't really a dream

As much as a nightmare.

The kind that would make your very own flesh tare.

It will always haunt and continue to scare.

But it had all happened so fast.

Days ago on that dreadful night,

The crow had taken a mid-day flight.

Only to return home with the fright of

Knowing that of his family, he was the last.

Blood was shed in every direction

Of the ones he had loved with the most affection.

And knowing only one who could have killed the selection.

The weasel, he realized at last.

Itachi was strong,

He had been for years.

The raven had loved him

Like a brother so dear.

But when that weasel was dead

He would not shed a tear.

This Avenger wanted the bloody claws in his grasps.

Sakura: "They didn't mention me at all."-sob-

Naruto: "I liked it."

Sasuke: "I can't wait for that weasel to die!"

Itachi: -sneezes- "Am I catching a cold."

For reference- Itachi, in Japanese, means weasel.

Sakura means Cherry-blossom tree


	4. Home

As the days began to slowly go by,

The fox slightly began to realize

That when he looked deep into the raven's black eyes

He saw an extremely lonely child.

The fox had no family.

He was on his own.

From birth he had lived in his din,

All alone.

The way to hunt and mate,

He was never shown.

It was a wonder he lived on in the wild.

The fox called out,

"He you up there.

The on with the feathers so dark and fare.

Why don't you fly into the air and

Join your family?"

At this, the raven stared down.

If he could, he would have frowned.

Quickly he responded to the foxy clown,

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Do you have a home?" Was what the fox said.

Of course the raven didn't, his family was dead.

So the raven thought of an answer in his head,

"Yes I do, I live in this tree."

Sakura: "The raven is so cold."

Naruto: "Yeah, kinda reminds me of someone."

Sasuke: "Who?"


	5. Friendship?

"I wish to be friends," the fox said one day.

He knew that the raven was here to stay.

So friendship was the most logical thing to say.

And the raven's response went just like this:

"Friendship is a bond that can easily break.

Like a brotherly one that turns out to be fake.

Any of my weak 'friends', I will need to shake"

And that comment made the fox really pissed.

"You think I'm weak?!" The fox exclaimed.

"I don't think, I know," the raven explained.

These mean responses made the fox feel pained.

Maybe talking to the bird was a mistake.

After thinking for a minute,

The fox showed his claws.

Using them he climbed the tree

With his teeth and his paws.

Him getting to the top could have dropped a few jaws.

Then he said, "Bonds don't have to break."

Sakura: "Is this gonna turn into a SasuNaru."

Naruto: "I hope not."

Inner Sasuke: "I do."


	6. Snake

There was a burrow across a swamp,

So noisy that it was known for the sound.

This was the dark and dangerous place

Where the white snake could be found.

He was the symbol of rebirth,

And was known for his old age.

He was one of the few forest animals

That had spent most of their life in a cage.

During the entirety of his caged life

He had been kept next to the window pane.

He was served three rats a day and

Almost never had a reason to complain.

The was until the spring came

And all the birds started flying around.

He watched them all in envious awe

And cursed that he was stuck on the ground.

But then one day the lid was left off his box.

He took this as an opportunity to leave.

He dreamed that one day he'd take to the skies and soar.

And to this day he still believes.

Orochimaru: "A dream is a wish your heart makes."

Naruto: "This isn't 'Cinderella'.

Sasuke: "Naruto, 'you could be my Cinderella."

Sakura: "Ehh, ehh, ehh. Under my Umbrella."

_To be continued in Chapter 6:_** A Dream Come True**


	7. A Dream Come True

As he slithered his way through the forest floor,

The snake looked for something to eat.

It was the middle of winter, so chances were low

That he would be feasting on animal meat.

That's when he saw it.

So small, yet so filling.

A little fox sleeping alone in his din.

He shouldn't be any trouble killing.

The snake got closer and was about to strike,

Then a noise came from the air.

It was a raven coming to protect the fox,

And all the snake could do was stare.

When the raven landed between the snake and he prey,

He said, "Leave or you will die."

The snake was shocked that the raven would stop him,

So he asked the question "Why?"

"Why would you protect one so weak,

And stay here all winter long?

I thought birds flew south for the winter

So they could grow up to be big and strong."

"Well, I'm not like other birds."

The raven said to the snake.

At these words, the snake just smiled.

But the bird knew the smile was fake.

"Where is your flock?"

The snake asked the bird,

But the raven just stood there

Without saying one word.

"Were they killed?"

The snake began again.

But the raven didn't talk,

He just stood by his friend.

The snake continued to tease the bird,

But the bird just sat there silent.

But the raven finally lost his cool when the snake asked,

"Was it violent?"

The bird grabbed the snake in his talons

And soared into the sky.

And even though the snake was scared,

He was overjoyed that he could fly.

The raven soon flew over swamp

And decided to let go.

But just to make sure the raven suffered too,

The snake bit him before falling into the swamp below.

Sakura: "Am I ever gonna come back into the story?"

Me: "Probably not."

Naruto: "O.M.G. Did the writer just say something?"

Sakura: "She never says anything."

Me: "…"

Sasuke: "Looks like that's it for her talking."

_Next time in Chapter 8: _**Poison**

Please review.


	8. Poison

The snake was poisonous,

That much was clear.

Half way home

The raven heard a ringing in his ear.

The scenery around him began to disappear

When he landed in front of the fox's din.

The fox woke up completely frightened

To see the raven stumbling in.

He looked like he was going to pass out

And he was bleeding to no end.

The fox had never had to clean someone else's cuts before

So he did what he'd do for himself to his friend.

The fox leaned over the raven

And began to lick the scar clean.

The raven asked if he tasted good,

But the fox thought he was just being mean.

Sakura: "I guess this is turning into a NaruSasu."

Sasuke: "Don't you mean SasuNaru?"

Naruto: "No Sas-UKE, a fox is a way better seme then any bird-teme."

Sasuke: "Hn. Rachel, I'm manlier right? So wouldn't this be a SasuNaru."

Me: "Naruto does have a point about the fox-bird thing, but Sasuke is manlier.

So I have no idea. Personally, I don't think it matters but this would be a

Good chance to let the readers vote."

Sasuke and Naruto: "Vote for me as seme."


	9. Predator

The fox had unknowingly sucked the poison out.

But it would still be days before the raven was up and about.

So the raven still slept in the fox's din

And the fox decided to take care of him until he had his strength again.

But one night when the fox and the raven were asleep.

A creature in the bushes began to creep.

It was a weasel,

But it wasn't an ordinary one.

This weasel had murder on his mind

Along with all the other horrible things he'd done.

He didn't kill for food,

He killed for killings sake.

Every so often

He'd have an urge that he just couldn't shake.

Then he saw the raven.

He remembered him easily.

He was the one who wasn't there

On the night of his killing spree.

This was his chance to "finish the job"

And this time he was going to do it right.

But it wasn't just the raven he was after,

He had come for the fox tonight.

Kisame: "How com I'm not in the story?"

Me: "Well, to answer that question, I have some good news and some bad news."

Kisame: "What's the bad news?"

Me: "Itachi ate you."

Kisame: "….What! T-then what's the good news?"

Itachi: "You tasted delicious."

Me: "Calm down, Kisame. Look, I wanted to put you in the story, but…you see…

fish don't normally walk on land."

Kisame: "So what!"

Me: "It's okay, you'll be happy that you weren't there."

Itachi: "Why do you say that?"

Me: "No reason…no reason at all."


	10. He Was Weasel

The fox woke up in the middle of the night

When he heard someone moving through the woods.

He was sure that it could not be a friend

Since sneaking things were never good.

The fox backed up to stand over the raven

In a kind of defensive position.

The weasel knew that attacking now would be hard

So had to make a decision.

The weasel got in the din and started to attack.

But the fox wasn't going to loose,

He had to fight back.

The raven woke up,

Right there and then.

He saw the weasel and wanted to kill him.

The fight was long

Because the weasel was skilled.

But since it was two against one,

In the end Itachi was killed.

The raven was happy,

This is what he had been dreaming for.

He had a new best friend,

And was an avenger no more.

Itachi: "I can't believe that I was done in by a gay fox and an even gayer bird."

Sasuke: "If you keep talking, you're gonna be done in by your little, gay brother."

Naruto: "So you admit that you're gay?"

Sasuke: "…NO!" –Blushes-

Sakura: -Faints-

Itachi: -Leaves-

Naruto: -Laughs-

Me: "Speaking of gay. NaruSasu, wins.


	11. Dear Readers

Hey everybody.

I ran out of ideas.

So now if you want me to write something else, _you_ need to tell me what you want to hear.

Currently, I am typing up something about Kakashi, but after that's done I don't know what else to do.

So send in character names, their animal, and what they should do; and I'll make it pretty.

Thank you, and bye bye.


	12. Scarecrow

When it was late winter and

The forest was filled with snow.

It was during this time

The raven landed on a scarecrow.

This scarecrow was different

From the normal ones.

He wore a mask that covered half of his face

And with hair, white like snow in the sun.

His eyes were two different colors,

One red and one brown.

Though he looked cool

For someone dressed like a clown.

With his dark blue overalls and

His forest green vest.

And with his bottle-nosed dolphin sticker

Glued onto his chest.

His appearance was calming,

Especially his eyes.

The brown one reflected the light

To look like stars in the sky.

The red one was hypnotizing.

Looking into it would cause your mind to sink.

The calming quietness of the fields

Just gave you time to think.

The raven decided that this would be

His new secret spot.

The open, nice, quiet area

Where he could get lost in thought.

Kakashi: "When you said 'dolphin' sticker, did you mean the person?"

Me: "No, the animal. Why?"

Kakashi: "No reason." –Blushes-

Iruka: "Did someone say my name earlier?"

Me: "Naw, we were talking about the animal."

Kakashi: "Hey…Iruka. Do you want…to see a movie? "

Iruka: "Sure. Hey, I heard they made a movie out of one of Jiriaya's books."

Kakashi: "Really?! Let's go see that."  
Iruka: "Okay."

Inner Me: 'They make a cute couple.' –Laughs-


	13. Cat

There once was a cat

With fur that was purple and red.

Never once did she care for

The clouds above her head.

The cat could almost remembered a time

When she dreamed about clouds.

But now they just darkened her day

Like a shroud.

They tormented her.

They mocked her and made fun.

And what's worse, she couldn't escape them

No matter how far she'd run.

She felt so alone

Even though the clouds were everywhere.

She had always been alone

And will always be scared.

She believed no one had felt

The pain she went through.

She believed no one cared.

If only she'd known that somebody knew.

The fox in the forest

Had been alone his whole life.

The pain had almost cut through his heart

Like a knife.

Until the raven came

And his pain was gone soon.

Well, those were their stories,

What about the raccoon?

Naruto: "Who was the cat supposed to be?"

Me: "There is a fire cat biijuu living in a cloud village girl."

Naruto: "…And the raccoon?"

Me: "Gaara."

Gaara: "You do realize that Shakaku is a badger, right?"

Me: "Yes, but we're not talking about him, we're talking about you."

Gaara: -Glares- "Why can't I just be my biijuu animal like Naruto and the cat?"

Me: "Because, unlike those two, your outward appearance doesn't fit that of your biijuu."

Gaara: "So I look like a raccoon?"

Me: "Duh."

Writers Block is gone for now. See you guys next time. Buh-Bye.


	14. Demand

I finally figured out Gaara's poem, but I need some encouragement if you want me to post it. Reviews are the new currency. So PAY UP!


	15. Raccoon

There was a small animal in the woods.

He was shaped like a cat.

Everyone was scared of him

And he didn't like that.

He didn't sleep much

He had black rings around his eyes.

He was also nocturnal

So he only really moved under the deep, blue, night skies.

It was on one of his midnight prowls

That he came across a den.

He wasn't very curious by nature

But he still decided to walk in.

There were two others inside,

A fox and a bird.

They were both cuddled together and sound a sleep

So he didn't say one word.

He didn't want to disturb them.

They looked so peaceful.

Nobody ever liked him.

So he had no people

To care about him

The way these two cared for each other.

Not even from his family,

His father, sister, and brother.

The raccoon just stood there

Watching the two.

He looked at the bird as he left

And whispered "I wish I were you".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel: "Well, it wasn't _really_ a GaaNaru. But the envy in the end showed that the raccoon wanted something."

Gaara: "And I still do want something." (wraps his arms around Naruto) "An uke."

Sasuke: "He's MINE!"

Naruto: "Yeah, I'm happy as a seme."

Sasuke: "That's only in the story."

Naruto: "That's not what you said last night."

Rachel: "OKAY! Well, that's enough of that. While the three of them work out their problems, you can wait for the next story. Read and Review peoples, Bah bye.


End file.
